The Outing
by Romen
Summary: ONESHOT Elladan is forced to take a very young Estel with him on an outing with a certain elf maiden. Please review for this again! Me and my silly brain. I accidentally removed it, so I lost the reviews. Wah


**Real a/n: No! **I accidentally removed this freaking story.I meant to remove something else. SO NOW I LOST THE REVIEWS. SIGH. Oh well; at least it wasn't one with major chappies, right? Please review for this again...please...wah. I'm upset. Tear.

**a/n**: Heya! Don't worry, I'll keep updating on my other fics, I just had to get this one out here while I still could. Besides, this was written on a spur of the moment as a treat to myself.

This is actually based on a most unfortunate experience of mine. It was under different circumstances, but it still involved a goose, running, bruised pride, etc. My friend kind of "challenged" me to go up to a goose and see if it would really chase me. How could I refuse? Besides, they look harmless, and they are.

_From a distance._

Anyway, please review and enjoy!

Romen

**Disclaimer**: Nothing is mine except for Dolenion and Laerien. Everything else belongs to Tolkien blah blah blah blah.

**The Outing **

"Quel amrun, Elladan!"

Elladan groaned, running one hand over his face as he tried to shake himself awake. He didn't need to look to know who was speaking to him.

"Quel amrun Estel. Thank you...for waking me up."

The four year-old obviously didn't grasp the sarcasm in that statement. "You're welcome. Now get up. You have to take me outside today."

"Nay, penneth; Elrohir is the one who promised you. I thought you knew the difference between us."

"I do, silly! But Adar won't let Ro go outside."

The oldest twin heaved a sigh, sitting up in his bed and looking into the small pair of grey eyes. "And why is that?"

"Because." Estel shrugged. "He broke his arm."

Elladan cocked one eyebrow higher than the other. "Without _me_?"

The child nodded. "Uh-huh. And Adar won't let him get out of bed because he hit his head too!"

"What exactly happened?"

"Dunno. But Adar said that _you_ had to take me outside because _Elrohir _couldn't. He said that you _had_ to, Dan!"

"Don't worry Estel, I will take you outside. First I have to speak with that brother of ours."

"All right. But hurry up, because you already slept late."

Elladan pulled on his tunic (with many impatient quips from Estel) before hurrying towards the healing houses. He nearly ran head on into Dolenion, who was quickly walking through the halls.

"Ah, mellon-nin!" the oldest twin exclaimed, grabbing the young healer by the arm. "Maybe you can tell me what's going on here."

Dolenion scowled, his brow furrowed. "Well, he broke his arm...and he hit his head."

"I know that, Estel told me. But what happened, Len? What did he do?"

"I couldn't believe it myself, actually." Dolenion shook his head. "He was trying to slide down the staircase railing with Arwen. Yes, with Arwen," he repeated at the look on the twin's face.

Elladan's ears grew red. "How could he _do_ something like that without me? And with Arwen, of all people! I can't believe him! Come along, Estel!"

"I'm glad you didn't do it with him, Dan," Estel pointed out as they continued through the halls. "His face was all white, and his head had a little bit of blood on it. It was scary."

"Well...the experience would have made the injuries worth it!" Elladan spat out. "We'd been talking about doing this for weeks, tithen gwador, for weeks! It had been something we had done together as elflings, and we were ready to relive the trip! Valar, he better be in pain by the time I get there..."

"Are you mad?"

"Yes, I am mad! How could he do something like that?" He yanked the door open, his fury disappearing entirely.

It wasn't like Elladan or Elrohir could ever argue with each other for very long anyway. They never really disagreed on anything, and weren't very good at holding grudges. Besides, they enjoyed each other's company more than anything else in the world. They definitely kept each other entertained.

"Ro!" the oldest twin exclaimed. "Why didn't you wake me?"

Elrohir sighed, one hand on his forehead. "I'm sorry, Dan. We had to do it when Adar wasn't around."

Elladan crossed his arms as he sat down in a chair across the bed, frowning. "Now you can't take Estel outside."

The youngest twin grimaced, patting the four year-old on the shoulder. "Sorry, penneth; I forgot all about that. But you and Dan will still have fun."

"Yes, we will have fun, but Ro..." Elladan paused, searching for the right words. "I already had a previous engagement."

"Oh. Now I remember; that's why I agreed to take him alone. You're going to have to cancel."

"It was important." He hesitated. "Come on; get out of bed so you can show Adar that you can walk."

Elrohir blinked before bursting into laughter. "That's funny, Dan, really funny. You wouldn't seriously want me to, right?"

"I'm serious."

"You've gone mad, Dan! Adar would kill me! What was this important engagement, anyhow?"

"It was nothing," Elladan said quickly. "Come on Estel; you want to go outdoors, right?"

(Space)

Laerien pulled a strand of auburn hair behind her ear, smiling. "It was really kind of you to take your younger brother with us, Elladan."

The oldest twin shrugged, watching as Estel tromped ahead of them, perhaps chasing a butterfly. "I couldn't help it. He's just so..."

"Adorable," she finished for him, taking his hand. "Even though there's no relation, he looks a lot like you."

Elladan chose not to go into the story of their family tree and explain that they actually were related, though that relation was extremely distant. "Elrohir really wanted to do it, but his wounds were too grievous. It saddens me to think of him cooped up in the healing houses, staring out the window..."

Laerien nodded empathetically. "That must be very hard for you. Still, you cannot mind spending time with Estel."

"Of course not! I feel guilty, in a way. I mean, Elrohir really wanted to do this." He knelt down by the four year-old, who had stopped to play with something he had found in the grass. He put one hand on the top of his dark head. "Children are our future. Without them, there is no hope. We need to be the guiding light in their lives."

"Dan, look!" Estel grinned, holding up his hand, a thick, shiny line hanging from between his fingers. "A worm!"

"He is one to jest," Elladan said quickly, gently taking the worm and flinging it in the other direction. "But what would our future be like without humor? Humor is a necessity."

Laerien giggled. "You would think that, wouldn't you?"

"Go along, tithen pen." He gave Estel a soft pat on the back, watching as the child scampered off. "Humor is a vital part of a person's existence. Without it, there is a possibility of death. From boredom, you know."

She shook her head, taking his hand again as he rose to his feet. "So what is it like being an older brother? I know that Lady Arwen is younger than you, but not by so many years. So very many years."

"Yes, well..." Elladan paused, thinking. "It can be a very big responsibility at times. However, I feel that it is my duty to make sure that I am there for Estel like an older brother should be. I do not want him to be lead down a corrupt path at this very gullible point in his life. I need to be there to teach him what really matters."

"I'm sure that you do a wonderful job with that," she reassured him, glancing at the four year-old fondly. "So do you ever help him with his lessons?"

"Uh..." The oldest twin blinked. Lessons? "I'm not the best...person to do that, but I try. I'm more of his...mentor, if you will."

"I can see that. Do you ever read to him?"

"Oh, yes, all of the time; every night before he goes to bed. When I walk in the door, he'll already his favorite book sitting at his bedside, open to his favorite story."

"So he knows how to read, even at this young age?"

"No, but he can tell by the pictures. He's fascinated with drawing. That was probably Ro's doing, not mine."

"Ah." The sides of her mouth twitched as they came upon a small pond.

"Dan, can we go swimming?" Estel pleaded, his eyes wide. "Please, please, please?"

Elladan shook his head. "Not today, penneth, but maybe some other time."

The child frowned, but nodded. He ran to the edge of the water, looking down into it, as if waiting for something. Laerien and Elladan settled themselves at the sides of the bank, contented to simply watching. At least Laerien was.

"He already knows how to swim?"

Why was she so fascinated with Estel? Elladan found it a bit annoying, but didn't say anything about it. "Yes, a little. Glorfindel taught him how. He's still learning, though, and he is not allowed to swim alone."

She scooted closer. "Do you ever swim with him?"

He shrugged. "Occasionally. Lately it's been too cold for him, with autumn coming. The weather affects edain differently."

"That's a shame. Is he able to play in the snow?" Closer.

Elladan grinned. "Yes, he loves the snow, even though he has to wear mounds of clothing." He paused, trying to find a good anthology. "He looks like a muffin."

She covered her mouth with her hand, laughing. "He must be so adorable!"

"Yes, he is rather adorable," the twin admitted. "He'll be covered in snow by the time we bring him back in, and so cold that we have to wrap him in almost all of the blankets we have. He'll sit in front of the fire."

"How sweet."

She was so close to him, almost an inch from his face. Elladan glanced over at Estel, catching a glimpse of the child. He seemed fine. His eyes wandered back to Laerien. She put one hand on his shoulder.

"Perhaps we should do this more often," she said softly.

"Wonderful," Elladan muttered, drawing in a sharp breath. Valar, she was so close to him. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Did she want him to do it? It seemed that way.

He was going to do it.

And he was just about to, when Laerien gasped. She pulled away, pointing behind his shoulder. "Estel..."

Elladan whirled around, cursing under his breath. That blasted four year old was drawing near to a pack of geese. He pushed himself to his feet, running as fast as he could. He snatched Estel up just in time.

At that very moment, as if on cue, one of the geese turned around. It headed straight for them, letting out a loud honk.

Elladan pitted on his heel, not letting go of Estel as he fled from the goose, checking over his shoulder. It was still on his tail, and they were already heading for the forest, the pond disappearing from his view. It was like some sort of strange nightmare. Something hit him in the face, but he didn't stop to see what it was. He glanced behind once again, relieved to see that the accursed beast was gone.

He sighed, sinking to his knees as Estel squirmed free of his grasp, chuckling. "That was funny!" he finally managed to say. "Let's go do it again!"

Elladan shook his head. "Baw, penneth; we will not do it again."

The oldest twin looked up as Laerien ran towards them, her brow furrowed. She knelt down next to him, her eyes concerned.

"Are you all right, Estel?"

Estel nodded, grinning. "I'm fine."

"What about you Elladan?"

"I'm fine." He patted Estel on the back. "So is the maen hen." (clever child)

(Space)

"Really? I wish I could have been there." Elrohir let his head flop down on the pillows, heaving a frustrated sigh. "So what did you do? Did you go back and do it again like Estel wanted?"

"Of course not." Elladan couldn't help but smile wryly as Estel sat in his lap. "We walked back here."

The youngest twin's face fell. "So nothing else interesting happened?"

Estel stuck out his tongue. "Laerien kissed Dan when we were about to go in!"

"He's exaggerating," Elladan protested, his ears going red. "It was only...a peck on the cheek."

A smile slowly spread over Elrohir's face. "My brother, the lover of Laerien..."

"Oh shut-it," the oldest twin growled, his eyes darkening. "It's not that funny."

Elrohir grimaced, putting one hand on his rib as he continued to laugh. "You're right; I should not turn your affection towards Laerien into sport."

"Whatever. It was only in gratitude, anyhow." Estel slid from his lap as he stood, making his way towards the door.

"My brother, the lover of Laerien. His heart will break if he does not see her..."

Elrohir barely managed to duck the object thrown at his head, tears of laughter streaming down his face.

The End

a/n: Heheh this was a fun one to write. Anything about the twins is fun, actually. Man, I wish they had been in the movies!

Anyway, please review. It will only hasten my updating.

Romen


End file.
